Chaotic
by Carrat
Summary: Six years after Star Forge. Mission and Dustil help Griff. COMPLETED
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Telos_

After being beaten in several games of pazaak, Dustil asked Mission if she'd like to go listen to the band. They had been sitting there for about twenty minutes when a group of rodians and a twi'lek approached them.

"Are you Mission Vao, Griffs sister?" asked the twi'lek.

"Who wants to know?"

The thugs pulled out their blasters and pointed them towards Mission. "We have a message for Griff from the exchange."

Dustil pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it as he stood up and faced the thugs. "If you think I am going to let you hurt my friend as a way to send a message to her brother you are wrong."

One of the rodians dropped his blaster. "I want no trouble with the Jedi".

Dustil glared at them. "Then leave and do not come back".

The group of thugs quickly left the cantina.

Mission laughed at Dustil. "Isn't there some Jedi Code you are supposed to say when you start to get angry?"

Dustil clipped his lightsaber back onto his belt. "Yeah, I guess so." He looked over at her as he sat back down. "Are you okay?"

"Of course."

"This is getting out of hand Mission. That is the third time this month that someone from the Exchange has come after you."

"So? They haven't hurt me."

That is only because Revan or me had been with you. What will happen if they show up and we are not there to protect you?"

"I'm not a kid anymore Dustil, I can take care of myself."

Dustil sighed and put his hand on top of Missions. "I know that you can take care of yourself. But these guys will not stop coming after you until they have found Griff."

Mission nodded, "yeah I know."

"If you want, we could ask my father to try and locate Griff. Maybe he can even find out why the Exchange is looking for him."

Mission shook her head, "that's okay Dustil. I know where Griff is."


	2. Chapter 1 Two Droids and a Ship

**Chapter 1 Two Droids and a Ship**

Mission was in her room when Dustil and Revan came in. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"I'm coming with you," Dustil said.

Mission glared at him. "I don't need your protection Dustil."

"We know that Mission," Revan said. "But you're going to need a pilot to fly the Hawk for you."

Mission looked up at them surprised. "You're letting me take the Ebon Hawk?"

"Yeah, well, public transport is such a pain," Revan said. "Besides, you will be able to move around a lot faster if you have your own ship."

"Thanks Rev!"

"No problem. You guys will have to take T3 and HK with you though. That way T3 can handle any minor damage and HK can scare off any violent 'meat bags'."

Mission laughed. "You just want to get rid of him because he makes Carth nervous."

Revan giggled. "It is not that bad."

Dustil snorted. "Yeah right! I swear, every time Father walks into a room he looks around to see if HK is around."

Revan laughed. "Well, he won't have to worry for the time being."

Aboard the Ebon Hawk 

Mission sat down in the co-pilots seat. "How much longer until we reach Corellia?"

"A few more hours. Do you where on Corellia Griff is?"

"He's working at a cantina in Coronet, or he was two months ago."

Mission looked over at Mission and saw how worried she was. Don't worry Mission, we will find him."

"I know. I just hope he hasn't gotten himself into more trouble."

Dustil laughed. "Well, if he is anything like you then I am sure he has found lots of trouble."

"Oh you are asking for it now," Mission said as she got out of her chair and charged at him.

Dustil grabbed her wrists and pulled her onto his lap. "Now what are you going to do?"

"This," Mission whispered as she leaned to kiss him.

A couple of hours later Dustil got up from the bed and started to get dressed.

Mission looked over and watched him. "Do you really only think of us as just friends Dustil?"

"Sure. I mean, we are right? That is what we decided."

"Yeah, but I thought that changed when we started sleeping together."

Dustil went and sat on the bed beside her. "Mission you know that the Jedi are forbidden to love. Bastila says…"

"Who cares what Bastila says! She is wrong Dustil! Revan loves Carth and she is fine."

"I know but…."

"No Dustil," Mission said as she stood up and put on her robe. "Never mind. It doesn't matter. I'm going to go get cleaned up."

Dustil grabbed her hand. "Mission wait."

Mission shook her head. "I can't fight with you about this right now Dustil. I just want to find my brother."

Dustil watched her walk away. He knew that someday soon he would have to make a choice. Love or Jedi. He knew he was in love with Mission, but he never told her because he was scared. Not of rejection, but of betrayal. He still wasn't over the fact that Selene may have used him. He was also afraid that he was not strong enough to stop from falling to the Dark Side again. "I just wish I knew what to do, Dustil thought as he sat back in the pilots seat.


	3. Chapter 2: Griff

**Chapter 2: Griff**

_Coronet_

After having dinner, Mission and Dustil went to the local cantina to see Griff. The music in the cantina was loud but soothing. Mission and Dustil went and sat at a table in the corner.

"What kind of job does Griff have here?" Dustil asked Mission as he sat down.

"He's a waiter", Mission replied as she looked around. "There he is!" Mission waved her hand in the air catching Griffs attention.

Griff spotted Mission and smiled as he started making his way towards her. "Hey Mission, what brings you to Coronet?"

"Can you sit down for a few minutes Griff? Mission asked. "I really need to talk to you."

Griff nodded and sat down. "Sure Mission, what's going on?"

"The Exchange is looking for you Griff. They have been sending men after me at Telos. I need to know what kind of trouble you're in with them."

Griff looked at Mission surprised. "Why have the Exchange come to see you?"

"They were going to kill me Griff."

Griff's eyes widened in shock. "Kill you? But why?"

Dustil looked at Griff, trying to control his emotions. "Well Griff, my guess would be they probably figured if they killed Mission, you would come out of hiding."

Griff shook his head sadly and looked at Mission. "I am so sorry Mission. I never thought the Exchange would go after you, not with all the Jedi you hang out with."

Mission put her hand on Griff arm. "It's okay Griff. But I need you to tell me what you did. I want to help you try to fix this."

Griff nodded his head and stared at the table as he spoke. "Well, you already know about the whole thing with the Tarisian Ale. When that blew up in my face I took off and tried to hide from the Exchange. Well, when they finally caught up with me they made me a deal."

Mission sighed. "What did you do Griff?"

"They, uh, wanted me to smuggle some spice for them to Coruscant."

"Spice? Oh Griff, you really are a bantha poo-doo."

"It was either that, or a blaster shot to the head Mission. It didn't work out anyway."

"What happened Griff?"

"The closer we got to Coruscant, the more nervous I got. I mean the Republic has really tightened security there lately. So I, uh, shot out of the airlock."

Mission and Dustil laughed.

Dustil looked at Griff. "How much do you owe for the spice?"

Griff looked back down at the table. "Almost 100,000 credits."

Mission's mouth dropped open. "100,000? There's no way we will be able to get our hands on that much credits."

Dustil shrugged. "Maybe we won't have to. We could just try to find this Go-To, and see if we can try to come to some sort of an agreement with him."

Griff looked over at Dustil. "How do you plan on trying to find Go-To? Nobody knows where he lives and nobody has ever seen him."

"Somebody must know something. You just have to know where to look for the information, and ask the right person."

Mission smiled at Dustil. "So, we're going to Bothwui?"

Griff looked at the confused. "Where's Bothwui? And why there?"

Dustil turned to Griff. "Bothwui is the home world to the Bothans. The terrain is pretty much all forest. It's also a major hub for information trafficking."

Mission smiled. "So Griff, want to go fix this problem of yours?"

Griff nodded and stood up. "That would be great. Thank you so much you two. I'm just going to go talk to my boss and let him know I'm leaving for awhile."

Mission watched Griff walk away and then turned to Dustil. "I'm going to go with Griff. I want to make sure he doesn't decide to take off on us."

Dustil nodded. "Good idea, I'll meet you two back at the ship."


	4. Chapter 3: Information

**Chapter 3: Pazaak**

_Bothwui_

Mission stepped onto the landing platform and looked around. The planets surface reminded her of Kashyyyk, making her miss Zalbaar.

Before leaving the ship, they had decided that Mission would go to the pazaak den and see if any of the players knew where they could find Go-To, while Dustil and Griff went to the cantina to see what they could find out.

Mission looked around the pazaak den and saw a young human male at a table alone drinking some juma juice, and walked over to him.

"Care for a game?" Mission asked.

The young man nodded.

Mission sat down and pulled out her side deck. "My name's Mission."

"Oisin Ailill."

Mission smiled as she laid down 200 credits. "I'm looking for some information."

Oisin looked at the credits then at Mission. "What kind?"

"About the Exchange."

Oisin smiled, "I don't know much about them."

"I'm looking for Go-to."

"I might know something."

Mission reached into her purse and laid another 500 credits on the table.

Oisin smiled and nodded. "Where are you from Mission?"

"I live on Telos."

"I'm from Ampliquen. It's in the Meridian Sector. My father owns a droid shop there. Your friend comes in once a month to buy some upgrades and stuff. Comes over from his estate on the outskirts of Budpock."

Mission smiled and got up. "Thanks for the game Oisin."

"No problem", Oisin said as he watched Mission leave.

Mission went into the cantina to look for Dustil and Griff. She found them sitting at a table watching the twi'lek dancers and drinking juma juice.

"So, how exactly do you two plan on finding anything out if you're sitting here?"

Dustil looked up at her surprised. "We, uh, we thought that we would wait to see what you found out."

Griff nodded. "That right. We were waiting for you."

Mission laughed. "Yeah right. Come on, we have to go now."

"So what's are destination?" Dustil asked as they walked back to the ship.

"Budpock."

Griff looked over at her with a worried expression. "Mission? Isn't that a gang hangout?"

"It's a haven for pirate gangs", Dustil said. "He's there?"

Mission nodded. "Apparently he lives on the outskirts."

"So how are we going to get Go-to to meet with us?" Griff asked.

Dustil smiled. "I have an idea."


	5. Chapter 4: GoTo

**Chapter 4: Go-To**

_Budpock, Go-To's estate_

As dustily approached the front gates to Go-To's estate they opened and four HK-50's stepped out.

"Quarry: What do you want Jedi?"

"My name is Jedi Knight Dustil Onasi, son of Admiral Carth Onasi of the Republic fleet and step-son of Jedi Master Revan Onasi of the Jedi Order. I wish to speak to Go-To on behalf of Griff Vao."

"Statement: My Master will be pleased to speak to you Jedi. Follow me."

Dustil followed one of the HK-50 units through the gates and into the estate. It led him into a small room that had a desk covered with data pads and a chair that faced a large window. Sitting in the chair was a middle-aged man.

"Leave us", said the man. The HK-50 turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

The man turned around to face Dustil. "What can I do for you Jedi?"

"That depends, are you Go-To?"

"Yes, I am. My droids informed me that you are here to speak to me on behalf of Mr. Griff Vao."

"That is correct. He has explained to me his current situation with your people. I was wondering if there was some kind of agreement we could come to concerning his payment. He does not have the money to pay you back for the lost shipment he was supposed to deliver, but he would be willing to do something for you in order of payment."

"The last time the Exchange made a deal with Griff Vao he cheated us, for a second time. Why should I risk doing so again?"

"His actions have put his sisters life on the line. He does not wish her to be harmed because of him. Also, I will be with him to make sure he does not cheat you."

Go-To nodded. "Very well Jedi. There is something I would like you to do for me. Since the last Sith attacks the Republic and the Jedi Order have been tightening secerity. They have also been keeping a close watch on all of the Exchanges activities, making it very hard for us to ship supplies. In the last six months I have been trying to find a way to send some droids and supplies to my spice mining faculties on Kessel. The freighters I have sent were caught by the Republic fleets and are currently being contained on Coruscant."

"I hope you're not asking me to go steal your stuff back."

Go-to laughed. "No. I would like you to take the droids and supplies I have here to Kessel for me. Considering who your Father and step-mother are, I trust you'll have no problems taking my stuff to Kessel safely for me. If you succeed in doing this task for me I will consider Griff Vao's dept paid in full and Mission Vao will be safe."

"That is all it will take for Mission and Griff to be safe?"

Go-To nodded. "Once I receive word that the droids and supplies have arrived at my facilities on Kessel, Griff and Mission Vao will never have to worry about the Exchange again."

"Thank you Go-To. We will leave for Kessel as soon as everything is loaded onto the ship."

Go-To turned back to his desk and the HK-50 unit returned and escorted Dustil back to the Ebon Hawk.


	6. Chapter 5: On Route

**Chapter 5: On Route**

_Aboard the Ebon Hawk_

While Go-To's men loaded stuff onto the ship, Dustil went to find Griff and Mission to tell them what was going on. He found them in the cockpit talking and playing a game of pazaak.

Mission looked up at Dustil as he walked in. "Did you see Go-To?"

Dustil nodded. "He asked for us to deliver some supplies to Kessel for him. Usually a simple job for his men but it seems the Republic has been giving the Exchange a hard time."

Mission smiled. "Well, it will be easy for us. Are you going to contact Carth and let him know what we are doing just in case?"

"Yes. I will also inform Revan. I want them both to know so nobody from the Republic or the Order stops us. If we don't have any delays then this should be a quick job and you will both be safe." Dustil turned and went to go contact his father.

When Go-To's men finished loading everything onto the ship one of the men gave Dustil a data pad with the location of the mines on Kessel. He went to the cockpit and informed Mission and Griff they were ready to leave.

An hour after jumping into hyperspace Mission went into the cockpit to bring Dustil some caffa. "How's it going flyboy?"

"Good. Is that for me?"

Mission nodded and handed him the cup.

Dustil took a big drink. "Mmmm, that's good. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I think I'm going to head for bed. I'll see you later."

"Okay," Dustil said quietly as she left.

Shortly after Mission left, Griff came into the cockpit and sat down. "How's it going Dustil?"

"Good. My Father assured me that we would not be stopped by the Republic or the Jedi Council."

"That's good to hear. I want to thank you for everything you and Mission are doing for me. I never thought that the Exchange would go after Mission because of me. I promise you, and I already told Mission this, I won't ever be dealing with anyone like the Exchange ever again."

Dustil looked over at Griff. "That's good. I hope you keep that promise."

"I will. I love my sister and I don't want her hurt. When this is over I want to go back to Coronet. I like it there and Aloysius said I can keep my job at the cantina."

"We'll drop you off at Coronet then on our way to Coruscant."

Griff looked at Dustil surprised. "You're going to Coruscant?"

"Yes, I have decided to return to the Jedi Temple. I have some training to complete and I can only do it there. My family decided to move back there so Mission will be happy."

"Uh, Dustil. Mission decided to go to Kashyyyk and stay with Zalbaar".

"What?"

"I guess she never told you."

Dustil shook his head no.

"Yeah, well, she talked to Zalbaar while you were meeting with Go-To. He asked her to run the old Czerka shop for them. The Wookies understand Basic but not many people understand the Wookies. She does, so it would be a good job for her."

"Yeah, yeah it would."

The sat there in silence for awhile and then Dustil stood up. "Can you keep an eye on things up here for me. I'll be right back."

Dustil found Mission in the woman's dormitory. She was sleeping peacefully. He stood there for several minutes watching her. When Mission woke up, he was already gone.


	7. Chapter 6: Kessel

**Chapter 6: Kessel**

_Kessel_

As soon as they landed in Kessel, they immediately began to unload Go-To's mining droids and supplies. Dustil supervised as the Exchange took the supplies to their facilities, while Mission and Griff waited in the cockpit with the door locked and HK-47 on guard outside. Dustil did not think that the Exchange would try anything but he thought it would be best if they were safe.

As the Exchange finished unloading the last of their things, Dustil picked up his comm.-link and contacted Mission. "Hey guys, they're about done here. I am going to go with them while they contact Go-To. I will be back soon."

"Okay, Dustil. Be careful and hurry back," Mission replied.

Dustil put his comm.-link back in his pocket and followed the men to the communications center.

"I will contact the boss now Jedi," said one of the men.

A few moments later the image of Go-To appeared. "Yes, Armenagh? What is it?"

"The Jedi and the Voa's have arrived with the shipment and everything is accounted for, Sir", said Armenagh.

Go-to smiled. "Very good. Tell them that our business is now finished and they may be on their way."

"Yes Sir," Armenagh said as Go-To's image faded.

Armenagh picked up a data-pad and handed it to Dustil. "Give this to Griff Vao. It's a statement saying his dept is paid."

Dustil took the data-pad and put it in his robe and then walked back to the Ebon Hawk.

Aboard the Ebon Hawk 

Dustil sat in the cockpit with Griff drinking caffa. They would be arriving in Kashyyyk within the hour.

Griff coughed. "So, uh, have you talked to Mission at all?"

"No, not much. She's been pretty busy since we left Kessel."

"Yeah, lots of planning and stuff. I heard Kashyyyk has joined the Republic."

"Yes. It will be good for them."

Griff looked over at Dustil. "Mission will like it, running her own store and all. She sure is going to miss everyone though."

"I'm sure Revan will go and see her often."

"What about you Dustil? Will you go visit her?"

Dustil shrugged. "Not for a while. One day I hope to, but I don't know when it will be."

"She loves you, you know."

Dustil nodded. "And I love her, but it's not that easy. Not when you're a Jedi."

"Well, she told me that's what you said. Me, I don't get it. Of course I'm not a Jedi. I think if you truly love someone, you do everything you can to be with that person."

"That's what I want. I want to be with her, but not until I am sure I am ready."

"And when will that be Dustil?"

Dustil shook his head sadly. "I don't know Griff."

Kashyyyk Port 

Mission stepped onto the dock and was greeted by Zalbaar. She ran to him and jumped into his arms. "Hey Big Z, I missed you"!

"**I missed you too Mission. I'm so glad you came.**"

"I'm glad too Big Z. We'll have so much fun."

Dustil, Griff and the droids came up from behind her and greeted Zalbaar.

Mission gave Griff a hug. "I'll miss you big brother. You stay out of trouble."

Griff hugged her back. "Don't worry about me sis'. I love you."

"I love you too Griff."

Mission turned to T3-M4 and HK-47. "You two behave. And no blasting anyone HK."

"Statement: I shall only blast meatbags if Master commands it of me."

Mission laughed. "Well, that's good enough I guess."

Mission walked over to Dustil. He took her hands in his and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I'll miss you blue. Take care of yourself," Dustil said.

Mission pulled her hands away and hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you too."

Mission and Zalbaar watched as the Ebon Hawk left the port. When they could no longer see it they turned and headed for the Wookie village.

Jedi Temple landing pad 

When Dustil stepped onto the landing pad, Revan and Bastila greeted him.

Revan gave Dustil a hug. "You did the right thing sweetie. She understands why you had to do this, and when you're ready you can go to her.

"How will I know when I am ready?" Dustil asked.

Bastila placed her hand on his arm. "Your heart will tell you when it is time."

Revan smiled. "Or I will."

Dustil laughed and followed them into the temple.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Kashyyyk Landing Pad,_

_Six months later_

As Dustil stepped off of the ship and onto the landing pad he took a deep breath. He couldn't believe how nervous he was about seeing Mission again. He stopped and remembered his last conversation with Bastila before he left the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

_Opening the door I saw Bastila sitting on the floor, seeing that she was meditating, I turned to leave. _

"_Do you wish to speak with me, Dustil? Bastila asked._

"_I do Master Shan."_

"_You feel ready to go to Mission now, do you?"_

"_Yes, I am ready."_

_Bastila nodded and stood up. "How did you finally realize that you are now ready?"_

"_I know that I did not turn to the Dark Side because of Selene. Whatever Selene may or may not have done was already in motion after I had already turned. It was the anger I had for my Father not my love for Selene that changed me."_

_Bastila nodded. "And are you still angry with your Father Dustil?"_

_Dustil shook his head. "No, I am not. I now understand why he left, and I know he believed it was the right thing to do."_

"_Do you believe it was the right thing for him to do?"_

_Dustil nodded. "Yes, Master Shan, I do."_

"_And why else do you believe that you are ready to be in a relationship with Mission?"_

"_I love her and I know she loves me. I know that she would never betray me and I know that she would never try to hurt me. I trust her."_

"_Do you trust yourself Dustil?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Do you trust yourself to be able to control your emotions?" _

"_I do Master."_

_Bastila smiled. "Then what are you doing standing here? Go to her."_

_Dustil smiled and laughed. "Thank you Master Shan."_

"_Oh, Dustil, before you leave I should tell you that if you ever want it, you have earned the title of Jedi Master."_

_Dustil looked up at her surprised. "Really?"_

_Bastila nodded. "Now get out of here and be happy."_

_Dustil gave Bastila a quick hug and then turned and ran to the landing pad._

Dustil took another deep breath and headed to the Kashyyyk Trades Shop. He had been told by Jahani that Mission was still running it and business was doing very good. When he reached to doors, he saw Mission trying to reach a box of implants on the top shelf.

She still had her back to him as he reached up and took the books down for her. "Thanks, usually I have someone here with me to help." Mission said as she stepped down the ladder. "So what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to ask a certain girl a question." Dustil said.

Mission slowly turned around and saw Dustil. "Dustil? What are you doing here?"

"Umm, well if you want me to leave I will."

Dustil turned and Mission grabbed his arm.

"I don't want you to leave!" Mission said.

Dustil turned back to her and smiled. "That's good, because I really don't want to leave you ever again."

"Really? Do you mean that Dustil?"

"Yes, I mean it. I love you Mission, so much.

Mission smiled. "I love you too Dustil."

"I'm glad because I have something important to ask you."

Mission looked at him curiously. "What?"

She looked at him with surprise as he knelt on the floor before her and pulled at a beautiful engagement ring. "Mission, will you marry me?"

"Oh Dustil, yes, of course I will!" She reached down and grabbed Dustil's hand, pulling him to his feet.

"This ring was my mothers. Father gave it to her when he asked her to marry him", Dustil said as he put the ring on Missions finger.

Mission looked up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I am honored to wear it Dustil. I love you."

"I love you to Mission." Dustil said. Then he kissed her deeply and passionately.

**The End.**


	9. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone. Sorry if this seemed kind of short and all. I plan on writing a part 2 for this story.

Mission and Dustil go to Hutt Space to help an old friend of Dustils who is there trying to free Twe'lik slave girls.

I hope to have the first couple of chapters up for it sometime in the next week.

Also, I have a few other story ideas and I will be working on one of them and posting it up as I do Chaotic II.

Thank you to everyone who read the story and to those who sent replies.

Master Lavina


End file.
